


ulterior motives

by d8night



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d8night/pseuds/d8night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dewey meets with Kit in a library for a few different reasons. </p><p>(Written for false-spring-queen's First Kiss challenge.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ulterior motives

Dewey twiddled his thumbs and stared through the library window, not even bothering with the book in front of him. He had been sitting in the library for hours, waiting for someone, though that someone wasn't supposed to be there for another ten minutes, at most. Nerves had gotten the best of him, and he'd shown up earlier than was necessary.

He crossed and uncrossed his legs, glancing at his watch from time to time. This was how it had been going for the last few hours: his staring out the window, crossing and uncrossing his legs, picking up the book to try and read but ultimately failing.

Scrunching up his nose, Dewey glanced at the entrance to the library over his shoulder, as inconspicuously as he could. Standing near the doorway was a tall, redheaded girl, a stack of books in her arms and a look of nervousness on her face. She looked left, then right, obviously searching for Dewey in the quiet of the library.

It was almost amusing to watch her glance back and forth, but Dewey couldn't leave her like that. He stood up and made his way to the entrance, shooting her a smile as he approached her. "Good afternoon, Snicket."

Kit nodded curtly at him, a small smile gracing her lips. "Good afternoon, Denouement." She looked around the area, her smile slowly growing. "So this is where you ask me to meet you for a rendez-vous. It's so like you, really."

"Of course," Dewey said, trying to hide his oncoming grin. "And you would bring me to a classroom, I'd assume."

"I wouldn't," Kit replied, her smile turning into a thin frown. "That would be incredibly absurd of me." She paused for a moment, studying Dewey carefully. "Though, a library is also a strange place for a date."

"Did anyone say this was a date?" Dewey asked, raising an eyebrow at his companion. "This is merely a meeting between two volunteers in a library. an occurrence that happens very often; you should know that, Snicket."

Kit's frown deepened, her eyebrows furrowing at Dewey's words. "I _do_ know that," she said, pursing her lips indignantly. "I know that better than you, Denouement."

"Indeed you do," Dewey replied, smiling gently at her. "Now come on," he said, offering his arm to her. "We have a meeting to begin."

\---

Kit crossed her legs underneath the table as Dewey talked to her softly, his voice quick and hushed. He was talking about an important procedure that had to be done for their organization, but as he went on, Kit found herself paying more attention to his mouth than his words.

She wasn't sure if Dewey had been sent specifically to her to talk about this procedure; in fact, she was starting to think that he had summoned her with ulterior motives.

She would use this to her advantage.

"Excuse me, Denouement," Kit interrupted, cutting her comrade off in the middle of his sentence. "I believe I have an appointment with one of my associates that needs to be kept." She stood up, placing her hands on the table as she did so. "If you'll excuse me..."

"Please don't go," Dewey said in a rush, knocking his chair over as he stood up and grabbed Kit's hand. He seemed to realize what he had done and let go of her, clearing his throat and looking away from her abashedly.

"Is there something you want, Denouement?" Kit asked, the corners of her mouth quirking up into a smile. If that wasn't proof of his ulterior motives, she didn't know what else could be.

"Yes, actually," Dewey said quietly, and leaned over the table, placing a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away from her soon after, a light blush on his cheeks, and smiled at her. "Thank you for meeting with me today, Snicket. I hope we'll see each other again soon." And with that, he turned on his heel and left the library, and his colleague.

Kit sat down on her chair again, placing her hand over her heart. She never would have guessed that the secretive Dewey Denouement would be so bold to even try to kiss her. But he had, and he did.

Ulterior motives indeed.


End file.
